El chico del jersey rojo
by S Nuur
Summary: Una cita a ciegas. Un café. Dos parejas. Una sola noche por delante. ¿Qué puede ir mal? Escrito en colaboración con Mirambella para el Barricade Day


**Escrito para el Barricade Day en colaboración con Mirambella **

**Espero que lo disfrutes y si puedes, deja un comentario ;)  
**

* * *

Lo que Combeferre no sabía cuando aceptó acudir a una cita a ciegas era que sería_ literalmente._

_"Le Mu... Le Mu... sa... __Le..."_

Se dio por vencido. La dirección era la correcta... posiblemente..., el letrero contenía una M mayúscula y en las inmediaciones olía a café. Todos los indicios apuntaban a aquel lugar... posiblemente.

Se asomó a la cristalera. No vio gran cosa; en realidad, no veía gran cosa desde que Jehan le había confiscado las gafas.

_―Hacen que tus ojos se vean pequeñitos ―Se las puso él mismo para demostrárselo―. Así, ¿ves?_

_―La verdad es que no..._

_―...y cuando las llevas tienes esta manía de colocártelas todo el tiempo. Pareces nervioso._

Claro que su aspecto nervioso bien podía deberse no tanto a la circunstancia de necesitar gafas y un poco más al hecho de que _estaba_ nervioso.

A través del cristal vislumbraba a un joven (de acuerdo, vislumbraba una forma vagamente humanoide y presumiblemente masculina) que estaba sentado a solas. Llevaba un sweater rojo y miraba el móvil de vez en cuando. Bien, parecía que la suerte estaba echada. Combeferre respiró hondo, caminó hacia la puerta y...

xxx

_"El postimpresionismo estuvo fuertemente influido por las composiciones lineales de los grabados japoneses" _leyó Courfeyrac en la pantalla de su móvil. _"Composiciones lineales, composiciones lineales" _recitó mentalmente._ "¡Eh!, ¿no crees que el postimpresionismo está fuertemente influido por...?" _Pero no, demasiado forzado. Cosette tenía la culpa. Quizá...: _"Oh, sí, yo siempre he pensado que el postimpresionismo está fuertemente..."_

¡BLAM!

Courfeyrac levantó la vista. La puerta del café aun temblaba con lo que parecía un... _nerd _de aspecto sorprendido incrustado en ella. En el letrero de la puerta se leía "EMPUJAR". Las leyes de la lógica dictaban que la cara opuesta y que daba a la calle rezara "TIRAR", pero nunca se sabía. Courfeyrac había visto bolsas de cacahuetes pelados con instrucciones más complejas.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―dijo alguien que se había detenido a ayudar al accidentado. El buen samaritano llevaba una chaqueta color burdeos de aspecto antediluviano con capucha y... ¿coderas?

―Sí..., sí, gracias, eso creo. Disculpa, pasa.

―No, adelante.

―Por favor...

―Bien, gracias.

A la escena sólo le faltaba un ligero acento británico para ser nauseabunda, y sólo un poco de fieltro y papel pintado para haber salido de Barrio Sésamo. Epi y Blas entraron juntos al café, otearon a su alrededor y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Lo que resultaba sólo un poco alarmante era que la mesa de Courfeyrac parecía ligeramente en la trayectoria del empollón y _ohdiosmíovienehaciaaquíiii..._

Courfeyrac se encogió en un desesperado intento por desaparecer detrás del menú.

_"Que no sea él... que no sea él..."_

Era él.

xxx

Combeferre era, lo que se suele decir, un hombre de saber. No un sabiondo (bueno, a veces) sino un alumno aventajado, superdotado, pero humilde y generoso.

Por eso, las primeras palabras que le dijo a su cita debieron ser fruto de una aneurisma temporal, o algo peor:

―¿Eres el chico del jersey rojo? ―dijo intentando sonar varonil y no agudo como un violín desafinado.

Combeferre estudiaba medicina, y estudiar medicina no le estaba haciendo un gran favor en aquel momento.

El chico, que llevaba un jersey rojo y los ojos más verdes (¿o eran avellana?) que la tierra hubiera creado, levantó una ceja y rió con fuerza, sin cortarse.

Por supuesto que lo era. ¿Acaso ahora era también daltónico?

―¿Y tú eres un artista?

Si se refería a "con el bisturí" no iba del todo desencaminado. Combeferre se sentó y sonrió. Iba a matar a Jehan.

―Soy Combeferre ―dijo tras unos segundos de reconocimiento en los que se sintió desnudo y escudriñado como un paramecio en un microscopio. Tenía que dejar las comparaciones médicas si quería gustarle a este chico. La cuestión era, ¿quería gustarle?

xxx

―Me llamo Courfeyrac.

Podía haberse inventado un nombre falso. Eso habría hecho la cita algo más interesante. Total, no tenía intención de comprobar una segunda vez cómo ese pobre chico nervioso y tímido no era el artista gamberro y desenfadado que le habían prometido. Le faltaban las gafas...

Que llevaba en esa pequeña bandolera que colgaba de su, por qué no decirlo, estilizado hombro.

―Espero que no te importe. Jehan me ha requisado las que llevo siempre. Menos mal que tengo las de repuesto ―El chico, Combeferre, hablaba sumido en un pánico extremo y aquello hizo que Courfeyrac sonriera, instintivamente, sin premeditación, como ocurren la mayoría de cosas grandiosas.

Y como si de una señal se tratara, Courfeyrac comprobó que las gafas le quedaban más que bien y que el _nerd_ de los ojos casi cerrados se destensaba y se apoyaba en la silla algo más relajado. Un poco como Superman, sólo que al revés.

Había ganado puntos. Aquello, a Courfeyrac le asustó.

xxx

Sus ojos eran verdes; aquello fue lo primero que Combeferre notó cuando su mundo dejó de recordar a una acuarela emborronada y volvió a adquirir contornos. Lo segundo fue que él estaba sonriendo. Es decir, estaba _sonriendo._

Nadie lo había prevenido acerca de aquella sonrisa. Es más, Jehan le había advertido que su cita era un chico algo serio.

_―...con ideas muy serias. Te deslumbrará, créeme, y tú a él. Tenéis muchísimo en común._

Combeferre no lo dudaba, aunque para ser honestos puede que sus uñas fueran demasiado perfectas, su ropa demasiado cara y su aspecto en general el de un pijo insustancial para tratarse de un comprometido activista político anti capitalismo monopolista de las grandes multinacionales que... se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

De repente, Combeferre tenía un poco de sed.

―Así que... ¿pintas? ―dijo Courfeyrac. Le había leído el pensamiento.

―Por favor.

Courfeyrac parpadeó.

―¿Qué?

―¿Cerveza?

―Oh... sí, ¿por qué no?

Combeferre trató de detener al camarero, que pasó junto a ellos refunfuñando y ni siquiera los miró.

―Yo sólo digo que cualquier irlandés que entrase aquí y probase este café se sentiría terriblemente ofendido en su orgullo patriótico ―estaba diciendo un muchacho de aspecto bohemio cuyas sonrosadas mejillas sugerían que sabía muy bien lo que se decía.

―Ésa es justo la clase de comentario que contribuye a perpetuar los estereotipos raciales ―replicó airadamente su acompañante, que casualmente resultaba ser el amable joven que había ayudado a Combeferre hacía un momento. Por alguna razón (que probablemente tuviese mucho que ver con la compañía) ya no parecía tan amable.

―Disculpe ―intentó nuevamente Combeferre―. Dos cervezas, por favor.

xxx

Le gustaba la cerveza. _A los empollones con rebeca no les gusta la cerveza, es un hecho comprobado,_ pensó Courfeyrac.

Combeferre se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y Courfeyrac maldijo la espuma y todas esas cosas que no deberían hacer los empollones como Combeferre. Ser _sexys_, por ejemplo.

¿Qué le pasaba? Él sólo quería algo casual, casi peligroso. Lo habían dejado tirado tantas veces y había puesto tanto de su parte en la mayoría de ellas que si Marius no hubiera insistido…

Pretendía aburrirse, poner una excusa y salir corriendo, pero no podía dejar de escuchar a Combeferre. Su voz era hipnótica, una mezcla de la dulzura del verano y de una madurez que lo atraía como un astro. Courfeyrac era un satélite, y por un momento tuvo miedo de parecer estúpido.

Pensaba que sentiría que ese chico no era para él, que él era más guapo, más divertido y tenía más estilo y sin embargo, Combeferre lo había atrapado con dos palabras. Ahora él se sentía ligeramente inferior, y aquello dolía.

―Lo siento ―dijo al comprobar que no lo estaba escuchando, que había perdido el hilo a cambio de sentirse inadecuado―. Tienes tanto mundo interior. Creo que me he perdido.

Courfeyrac no se sonrojaba antes de Combeferre.

―No, no, perdóname. Es todo esto de las citas, estar con un estudiante de derecho tan prometedor…

―Bueno, no es para tanto ―empezó a decir Courfeyrac.

―Y además eres humilde. No te disculpes cuando es obvio que todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor.

xxx

¿En serio había dicho eso? Combeferre no iba a volver a ver películas de Hugh Grant con Jehan. Notting Hill había hecho mucho daño, y tampoco era tan buena.

Al menos, él había conseguido hacer sonreír a su cita, y aquello le hacía sentir un hormigueo positivo en el estómago. Los chicos de detrás habían empezado a mover los brazos y a levantar la voz. Parecía que estaban a punto de matarse o de resolver toda su tensión sexual encima de la mesa sin previo aviso. Su compañero de laboratorio, Joly, habría encontrado aquella idea muy poco higiénica.

―_Disculpa_ ―estaba diciendo el antes amable joven de la puerta, que a lo largo de la última media hora se había transformado en el indignado joven de la vena en la frente―, pero esa postura me parece egoísta e irresponsable.

―Oh, podemos probar otras posturas si quieres.

Una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Combeferre cuando Courfeyrac volvió a hablar tras el shock inicial:

―Creo que miras a la gente con muy buenos ojos ―dijo entre bocado de pasta y berenjena―. Me gustaría que fuera tan fácil.

―Lo es. Yo estoy a gusto ahora mismo. Podemos pedir una ronda de chupitos, o un postre.

Courfeyrac se tapó la boca con la mano y soltó una risita ahogada.

―Lo cierto es… ―dijo al fin― que no esperaba esto de ti, Combeferre.

―¿Esperabas que fuera aburrido?

―No, no ―Courfeyrac tuvo que defenderse, y si aquella negación fue emitida en un tono demasiado alto, fue totalmente inesperado.

Pero Combeferre no estaba enfadado. En parte porque estaba acostumbrado, en parte porque sabía que el corazón se puede parar en un segundo y te deja fuera del juego. La mayoría de veces ni siquiera vale la pena enfadarse.

―Es sólo que no eres como me había imaginado ―continuó Courfeyrac―. Cuando Marius me habló de ti, dijo que eras...

―¡...un artista cínico con un problema con la bebida! ―exclamó el joven de la otra mesa, el de la chaqueta roja. Su acompañante lo miró con expresión dolida.

―Oye, eso no es muy amable... ―murmuró―. Y la verdad, tú tampoco me pareces tan divertido como decía Cosette...

―¿Qué no te parezco...? Espera... ¿quién es Cos...?

―Y ya puestos, también eres un poco petulante.

El chico de rojo se estaba poniendo azul, lo que sumado a su piel blanca le daba un aspecto de lo más patriótico.

―¡Quieres dejar esa botella!

Combeferre miró a Courfeyrac. Sobre la mesa, sus manos casi se tocaban. Combeferre se armó de valor y dijo:

―¿Te parece que vayamos a otro sitio?

xxx

Caminaron junto al río durante un buen rato, pero no pareció importarles. La noche era cálida y cuando empezaron a hablar de todo lo que se les iba ocurriendo, riendo por parte de Combeferre o imitando voces por parte de Courfeyrac, el cielo ya era morado y naranja y parecía caer sobre los tejados.

―Parece un cuadro ―comentó Combeferre.

Courfeyrac miró al cielo, pareció recordar algo y dijo:

―Oh, sí, y yo siempre he pensado que el postimpresionismo está fuertemente... esto... influido... por las grabaciones compositivas de las... las líneas japonesas.

Combeferre lo miró atónito.

―¿Qué?

―Nada ―dijo Courfeyrac bajando la cabeza―, que me gusta el postimpresionismo. ―En su cabeza no sonaba así, de modo que Courfeyrac enrojeció. Pensaba que la cita iba a ser fácil, que no intentaría tanto impresionar.

―A mí, las mariposas –contestó Combeferre como si todo lo anterior no tuviera ningún sentido para él.

Courfeyrac levantó una ceja, más porque pensaba de verdad que su cita estudiaba arte y encontraría su afirmación fascinante que por aquella respuesta, pero Combeferre parecía tímido, avergonzado.

―Suena fatal ―dijo riendo, y Courfeyrac pidió a las estrellas que se despertaban que nunca parara de hacerlo―. Me refiero a taxonómicamente, científicamente. Su metamorfosis es un ejemplo de adaptación perfecto.

Courfeyrac se acercó. Le fascinaba. A él, que ya era bastante peculiar y se había sentido interesante toda su vida, un tío con el que no habría flirteado en el metro lo dejaba sin palabras. Sus dedos se rozaron y la voz de Combeferre se quebró.

Su voz era un caso aparte. Courfeyrac quería grabarla y dormirse con ella en la cabeza. Eso le hizo pensar en Combeferre, en su cama, diciéndole cosas al oído que no podía ni pensar sin relamerse. ¿Se estaba empalmando?

―…y las nocturnas son tan especiales, tienen esas alas que… ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

Era evidente que no, pero era más evidente que Courfeyrac estaba en otro sitio. Se acercó y sonrió.

―¿Dónde me llevas? ―dijo para alejar de su mente pensamientos impuros. Qué estaban a quince metros de Notre Dame, por Dios santo.

―Ya lo verás.

Lo más interesante de Combeferre era que no se esforzaba en absoluto. Que no quería resultar enigmático, o hipnótico. Que, sobrepasados los nervios iniciales, simplemente era él mismo. Es tan difícil encontrar personas así en una época en la que todo el mundo miente y finge para sentirse más importante...

xxx

No anduvieron más de doscientos metros cuando Courfeyrac vio el lugar al que se dirigían. Era allí, sin ninguna duda.

Habían puesto en uno de los márgenes del río un mercado antiguo nocturno. Había bombillas colgando de los puestos de tela, libros antiguos, platos que nadie cocinaba en los restaurantes más _chic_, antorchas de pie entre las mesas de madera. Era como trasladarse al París del siglo XVII, en un pequeño rincón apartado del mundo globalizado.

―¿Te gusta? No te gusta ―Combeferre volvía a estar nervioso―. Dijiste que te gustaba la historia y me acordé de que era la última noche del mercado en la ciudad, lo siento.

―Combeferre, es perfecto ―Y puede que le tocara el hombro.

Bajo el cárdigan y la camisa sus músculos parecían tersos, bien construidos. Quizás era la noche, el fuego o la música de laúd, pero Courfeyrac se moría de ganas de besarlo.

Lo habría hecho. Lo había hecho tantas veces, con desconocidos, a veces hasta con amigos, pero intuía que Combeferre no era como los demás.

Dos horas antes Courfeyrac estaba preparado para huir y ahora... ahora quería quedarse para siempre, besar a Marius, o a Cosette, sí, mejor a Cosette, por haber propiciado el momento en el que Combeferre le sonrió tanto que sus ojos hicieron arruguitas y su corazón se encogió, pero sólo un poquito.

Courfeyrac se acercó un pasito vacilante, los ojos hechizados, brillantes a la luz de las antorchas. Iba a estropearlo todo, lo sabía, porque nada podía ser tan perfecto y Combeferre había vuelto a rozar su mano y lo estaba mirando a los ojos y...

―¡Venga, venga, tórtolos! ¡Apartaos, que os quemáis!

Courfeyrac retrocedió con las mejillas en llamas. Un tipo de aspecto algo... chamuscado estaba acordonando una zona sembrada de unas extrañas varas muy largas y ellos estaban en medio. Tuvieron que apartarse para no molestar. Courfeyrac se sentía como un globo pinchado.

Pero seguramente fuese lo mejor.

xxx

Compartieron un helado. Combeferre nunca había compartido un helado con nadie, y pensó en lo que diría Joly al respecto. El caso... es que resultaba ciertamente difícil pensar en nada (o al menos en nada que se pudiera decir en voz alta) cuando se compartía un helado con alguien que se lamía los dedos como Courfeyrac. Combeferre nunca había compartido nada con nadie que se lamiera los dedos como Courfeyrac.

Y quería. Quería compartir el resto de aquella noche, su cama, el desayuno, el resto de la vida. No tenía ningún sentido. Combeferre siempre se había considerado sensato o, al menos, ligeramente menos insensato que el resto de los jóvenes de su edad. Pero había algo en aquel chico, que tenía sobre los esquemas de su lógica el efecto de un meteorito sobre una docena de bolos incautos. Jehan había estado en lo cierto: Combeferre estaba deslumbrado.

Se habían detenido en el Puente de las Artes. En la orilla veían brillar las luces del pequeño mercado que habían dejado atrás.

―Quiero decirte una cosa... ―murmuró Courfeyrac. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Combeferre lo había encontrado tan desenfadado, tan seguro de sí mismo cuando se conocieron en aquel café hacía apenas unas horas. No se atrevía a pensar que el causante de aquel cambio de actitud pudiera ser él mismo. Los empollones como él no intimidaban a los chicos como Courfeyrac porque, por norma general, eran los chicos como Courfeyrac los que invertían grandes cantidades de imaginación y crueldad en tratar de convertir en un infierno las vidas de los empollones como él. No hacía tantos años que...

―Pero no sé si debo ―continuó Courfeyrac cortando el amargo hilo de sus pensamientos. Lo miró inseguro, sus mejillas besadas de nuevo por aquel rubor que lo hacía parecer tan dulce. La sonrisa de Combeferre fue cálida cuando se acercó para estar frente a él.

―Sea lo que sea ―susurró― lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada...

¡Maldito Hugh Grant!

Courfeyrac lo estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada. Quizás él también veía películas para chicas cuando no tenía que aparentar, y lloraba, seguro que lloraba.

―¿Eso no es...?

Poseído por una mezcla de pánico, insensatez y súbita rebeldía, Combeferre lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó.

Courfeyrac parpadeó con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro. Entonces pareció comprender lo que acababa de suceder y cerró los ojos, envolvió el cuello de Combeferre con sus brazos y se derritió en sus labios.

No podía ser tan perfecto.

_(En ese momento, no muy lejos de allí, un tipo de aspecto chamuscado prendía fuego a unas varas muy largas, que hicieron fsss y...)_

¡BOOM!

Fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo, la noche, el horizonte estrellado, y sobre el espejo negro del río se derramó una paleta de mil colores relucientes. París floreció con pétalos de fuego, los pájaros emprendieron el vuelo y en uno de los puentes del Sena, dos idiotas embobados levantaron la mirada.

Sin romper el abrazo, incrédulo y maravillado como un niño en Navidad, Courfeyrac se echó a reír a carcajadas.

―¡No! ¡No puede estar pasando de verdad! ¿Está pasando de verdad?

Combeferre lo contempló mientras reía, los colores del cielo diluidos en sus ojos de aquel verde increíble.

Era imposible y, sin embargo, estaba pasando de verdad

xxx

Quería regalarle el cielo jaspeado de pólvora y negro tapiz de estrellas. Tan sólo ese pensamiento ya le hacía sentirse turbado. ¿Pasaba tanto tiempo con Jehan que se había mimetizado? ¿No es eso lo que hacen las especies superiores? Darwin estaría orgulloso de él. ¿Estaba pensando en Darwin mientras Courfeyrac le rozaba los dedos, respiraba en su espacio?

El camino fue demasiado corto y Combeferre se perdió en analizar cada lunar, cada peca solitaria, cada mechón color chocolate. Se perdió en Courfeyrac de tal forma que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había parado, de que lo miraba con cara de cachorrillo abandonado.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Le pedía el número o dejaba que el destino decidiera si se volvían a ver?

Courfeyrac carraspeó, esperando, ansioso, cuando de pronto una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos dos pronunció Las Palabras:

―¿No me invitas a subir?

Combeferre miró a su alrededor y distinguió dos figuras que se ocultaban tras un árbol.

―Subir, ¿a dónde? ―Era el rubio de burdeos del café. Tenía los labios hinchados y la mirada vidriosa, y al verlos a él y a Courfeyrac se alejó avergonzado. Su compañero, el moreno bohemio, lo siguió hablándole como si tal cosa.

―Ah, entiendo, es porque está Marius... ―¿Todo el mundo conocía al tal Marius o qué?

―Ya te he dicho…

Se perdieron en la noche, discutiendo, tal y como habían empezado. Combeferre pensó que a veces las personas cambian con el tiempo, y a veces centrifugan como calcetines y una noche es suficiente para poner su mundo patas arriba. La primera impresión no es siempre la más importante.

Courfeyrac le estaba esperando y se estiraba las mangas del rojo jersey. Qué contento estaba Combeferre de que ese fuera su chico, el chico del jersey rojo.

Combeferre se acercó y habló con sinceridad. Ya se había tirado al mar de cabeza, no podía hacerse más daño.

―No quiero que termine… ―confesó tan cerca de sus labios―. No sé qué significa, pero no quiero.

―Es curioso ―susurró Courfeyrac sobre sus labios―. Te iba a preguntar si querías subir, pero no quería ser muy atrevido, ni forzarte a nada o darlo por hecho, pero es justo que diga lo que quiero decir. ¿Quieres subir?

A Combeferre le encantaban las mariposas, pero esas que se posaron en su estómago cuando Courfeyrac le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, a esas mariposas les declaró su amor eterno.

Un beso, sólo un beso más como una droga que aturde y desorienta; esa fue su respuesta. Courfeyrac no encontraba las llaves.

xxx

Courfeyrac no encontraba el interruptor de la luz, pero sí encontró la mesita de la entrada, la planta decorativa moribunda, su bicicleta y una escoba que alguien había dejado en medio del pasillo.

―Ay... ¡au...! Shhht, no despertemos a Marius.

―¡A Ma...!

_―Shhhhht_ ―rió Courfeyrac. Caminaba de espaldas porque no quería dejar de besar a Combeferre, y sin dejar de besarlo se las arregló para llegar a su habitación.

Algo cambió entre sus labios cuando cerraron la puerta, porque hay tras las puertas cerradas algo secreto y peligroso que hace que los corazones latan con más fuerza. Courfeyrac sentía el cosquilleo de la anticipación aleteando en su bajo vientre, ascendiendo hasta su pecho, robándole el aliento, el poco que le quedaba.

Porque Combeferre besaba despacio y dulcemente, tan dulcemente..., pero el calor que había ahora en sus labios, la profundidad y la intimidad de aquel beso que compartían por fin a solas estaba haciendo que a Courfeyrac le temblaran las rodillas.

Nunca lo habían besado así, pensaba, nadie... nunca... lo había besado como Combeferre lo besaba en aquel momento.

Pero lo cierto era que nadie lo había mirado antes como lo había mirado él aquella noche, derecho a los ojos, directo al alma. Combeferre lo había escuchado, había asentido, sonreído, respondido... Quería oír lo que tuviera que decir, quería saber qué pensaba, qué hacía, qué lo inquietaba, lo maravillaba y lo asustaba. Para él, la conversación no había sido un mero trámite entre el primer hola y la cama; quería conocerle, y si aquella noche Courfeyrac no lo hubiese invitado a subir, sabía que él se hubiera marchado con un beso y una sonrisa. Quizá, por la mañana, Courfeyrac habría despertado para descubrir por primera vez que un corto mensaje le deseaba buenos días, y sonreiría como un idiota igual que Marius a diario. Otros tíos a los que no había invitado a su cama lo habían llamado calientapollas y cosas peores. Y Courfeyrac no había comprendido cuanto dolía...

Hasta ahora.

―¿Qué sucede? ―susurró Combeferre alzando su rostro con sus dedos. Apenas había roto el beso y sus labios casi se rozaban. Courfeyrac negó con la cabeza.

―¿No?

Courfeyrac volvió a negar.

―¿No quieres? ―dijo Combeferre, repentinamente inseguro. Retrocedió y se colocó las gafas―. Si has cambiado de opinión, yo...

―Hasta serías capaz de marcharte.

―Si... es lo que quieres...

Courfeyrac se echó a reír. Combeferre no lo entendió y Courfeyrac se abrazó a él.

―Eres increíble ―dijo―. No te asustes, pero quiero volver a verte. Quiero estar contigo, y conocerte. Yo... no sabía…

No sabía lo que era estar entre los brazos de alguien y añorarlo ya; nunca había guardado silencio y hasta dejado de respirar para oír los latidos de otro ser humano; nunca había tenido que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose débil y ridículo; nunca había tenido miedo, miedo de verdad.

Y hasta eso, Combeferre lo alivió con una sola caricia en su cabello.

Courfeyrac alzó hacia él su rostro, sintiendo sus dedos entre sus rizos, y en la sedosa oscuridad buscó sus ojos. Eran azules, azul claro como el cielo al amanecer. Verían amanecer juntos, supo Courfeyrac; él, sí se quedaría.

―¿Qué? ―sonrió Combeferre cuando vio que él lo miraba y no decía nada. Courfeyrac esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, secreta, feliz.

―Nada. Sólo... que espero que no pierdas tus superpoderes ―Le quitó las gafas.

No eran las gafas.

Tampoco era el cárdigan de punto de empollón terminal, aunque fuera muy suave y agradable al tacto. Quizá fuesen un poco sus antebrazos... la piel tersa y los tensos músculos... y sus manos... No era justo, no; nadie debería tener derecho a estar tan encantador en mangas de camisa arremangada descuidadamente como si nada. Courfeyrac... ya no quería aquella camisa.

Se la quitó y dejó que él le quitara el jersey y hasta que lo dejara caer al suelo; dejó que lo desnudara y que lo llevara hasta la cama, dejó que lo tocara y Combeferre lo acarició de formas que estremecieron cada centímetro de su piel. Sus dedos pulsaban cuerdas que Courfeyrac no sabía que poseía; sus dedos... redujeron su mundo a oscuridad y sollozos, a gemidos sin aliento, a la dulce agonía de su nombre en sus labios.

Courfeyrac le dio todo eso, le dio su boca, le dio sus manos para que él las tomara, para que lo sostuviera si caía. Quería caer, abajo, más abajo... Cuando separó las piernas para él... él besó sus labios... sus labios... e inclinándose sobre su oído, le dijo:

―No mentían; realmente podrías cambiar el mundo.

Cuando le hizo el amor, Courfeyrac quizá le dijera que lo amaba. Se dicen muchas cosas al calor de otro cuerpo, medias verdades y muchas mentiras.

―Y yo a ti ―dijo Combeferre entonces... instintivamente, sin premeditación, como ocurren la mayoría de cosas grandiosas.

Lo que ninguno sabía cuando aceptó acudir a una cita a ciegas era que encontrarían todo aquello que ni siquiera sabían que buscaban.

xxx

Se despertó con el frío erizando su piel, y cuando Combeferre lo miró a los ojos, sintió otra cosa. Dejó que se pusiera la camisa, que estaba arrugada en el suelo, pero Courfeyrac no calmó su frío con el jersey que le había permitido conocer a Combeferre. Se puso su rebeca, que olía a él y le quedaba ligeramente grande de las mangas. Se puso su rebeca y le dio la mano para que salieran juntos. Marius estaba con Cosette en la cocina, quizás planteándose si desayunar o hacerlo fuera de casa, al sol de París.

Cosette y Marius se miraron y Combeferre se sintió un poco incómodo. Courfeyrac no dejaba de sonreír.

―Gracias, chicos, por una cita maravillosa ―dijo sin soltar la mano de Combeferre.

―¡Ese no es Grantaire!

―¿Quién? ―respondió Courfeyrac.

―Grantaire. Tu cita. ―le dijo Cosette. La verdad es que no, Combeferre no la conocía y debería preguntarse si Jehan conocía en realidad a Courfeyrac―. Lo conozco de la universidad. Va a mi clase de historia del arte y, no te ofendas, no es así.

―Claro ―aportó Marius―. No es tan alto, y ¡éste lleva gafas! No estoy diciendo que sea malo.

Combeferre los miró y luego a Courfeyrac, que parecía perdido en una luna de Saturno.

―¿Él no era mi cita? ¿Mi cita más increíble no era mi cita? Iba a besarte, Cosette ―añadió Courfeyrac con un puchero―. Además, Combeferre preguntó por el chico del jersey rojo, que era yo, muchas gracias.

Claro. Combeferre había quedado con alguien que llevaba una prenda roja, o burdeos. Un… activista.

Fue una epifanía, como si el rayo de Zeus le diese en la cabeza. Un chico rubio que le ayuda a abrir la puerta, una chaqueta burdeos con coderas, indignado y guerrero, dispuesto a discutir, y un acompañante bohemio de rizos negros y nariz puntiaguda…

―¿Es así de alto? ―dijo al fin con la mano a la altura de su nariz. Marius asintió―. ¿Pelo negro, rebelde, ojos grises, hombros anchos?

Cosette asintió con una risita ahogada. Courfeyrac volvió a mirar a Combeferre; estaba blanco.

―¿Me senté con el chico equivocado? ―dijo Combeferre con cara de preocupación.

―Claro, ¡no llevabas las gafas!

―Vamos, ¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que dos citas a ciegas queden en el mismo café bajo el señuelo "llevo algo rojo"? ―le dijo Combeferre a Courfeyrac con una falsa indignación.

―El… el chico que te ayudó en la puerta…―Courfeyrac parecía estar cayendo en el mismo pozo en el que Combeferre directamente nadaba.

―Enjolras.

―¿Qué?

―Que mi cita se llamaba Enjolras. Jehan me lo dijo, pero pensé que se había equivocado, o que era tu nombre, pero lo odiabas y usabas el apellido. Estudia derecho, lidera el movimiento estudiantil. Cada vez que hablabas de Marius, yo no sabía quién era.

―¿Conoces a Jean Prouvaire? ―dijo Cosette de pronto―. Claro que es él. Nadie más puede ponerse un mote como ese, ¿verdad?

Los cuatro se miraron y se echaron a reír, aunque lo de Marius era pura imitación.

―¡No puede ser! París no es tan pequeño ―dijo Combeferre con lágrimas en los ojos y arrugas de felicidad.

Cuando Courfeyrac lo miró, sus ojos eran tiernos y Cosette aprovechó para coger a Marius del hombro murmurando algo sobre desayunar fuera.

―Entonces ha sido el destino, y créeme, no escogiste el asiento equivocado ―dijo Courfeyrac muy bajito. La seguridad había vuelto a su voz.

Combeferre lo acercó hacia él y le acarició el pelo. Necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba sentir su calor y su presencia.

―Si lo que vi ayer era lo que parecía, el otro chico, Grantaire, tampoco lo hizo. No nos fue mal, a los cuatro.

―Cállate ―fue lo último que Courfeyrac susurró sobre sus labios.

xxx

A cinco calles, un chico rubio despeinado recogía una chaqueta burdeos de una silla que había junto a la cama. Abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla sonrió. La mirada entrecerrada que recibió desde la cama prometía guerras, y no todas eran peleas con cuchillos.


End file.
